villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Julia Hoffman
Dr. Julia Hoffman 'is one of the protagonists in the Tim Burton 2012 film of ''Dark Shadows. She is a psychiatrist who lives in Collinwood and she consults to the Collins Family. She was portrayed by Helena Boham Carter, who also portrayed Bellatrix Lestrange in the Harry Potter franchise ''the Red Queen in Tim Burton's ''Alice in Wonderland, Dr. Serena Kogan in ''Terminator: Salvation, ''Skynet in ''Terminator: Genisys, ''Mrs. Lovett in ''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street,' and Madame Thénardier in Les Miserables''''' Overview In the beginning of the film, she arrives at the dining room and have conversations. When Barnabas was released out of the coffin, he explores in 1972 and he came back to his Old Collinwood. When Barnabas is around a house, Dr. Hoffman sees Barnabas by the table in the dining room where the Collins Family have breakfast. Dr. Hoffman becomes Barnabas's Doctor and Psychiatrist and begins to help him out. Dr. Julia Hoffman asks a lot of questions to Barnabas and he answers who he is and how long does he live and Hoffman reveals Barnabas as a vampire, she freaked out to Elizabeth and they should keep it to themselves. Next morning, Hoffman test on Barnabas to see how's he doing by taking his blood for a test but (she's actually using it for a secret from Barnabas). Hoffman secretly had a crush on him and next morning, there was something weird about Hoffman like she wants the curtains shut down. She appears on the Collinwood night party where she observes Alice Kooper. When Barnabas Collins approach to Dr. Hoffman's Lab, Hoffman's secret was revealed, She fills Barnabas's blood inside of her and is because she loves him and wants to be like him, but Barnabas refuses to love her too and he became dark and furious and he begins to suck his blood out of Hoffman and killed her, Barnabas and his henchmen, Willie Loomis kept to themselves and toss Deceased Hoffman into her watery grave. In the end of the film, she's seen again in the sea of the ocean and she comes alive as a vampire. Personality Dr. Julia Hoffman is a woman who's not too happy about life in general. This can be seen by his alcoholic behavior and her "legendaries hangovers". She's visibly neglectful toward his young patient, David, and she's not well liked by the rest of the family, particulary Willie Loomis. Her lifestyle stemmed from getting older. She has clearly thanathophobia, a fear of death because she didn't hesitate to steal Barnabas's blood to use it to become immortal, all the while lying by telling him that she just took his blood for a test. When Barnabas discovers the lie and tells her she will die, she's afraid of dying and pleads for her life. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:In Love Category:Thief Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Paranormal Category:Businessmen Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Perverts Category:Undead Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Adaptational Villainy